CONSECUENCIAS
by Kin1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por un descuido de Kenshin Kaoru fuera lastimada seriamente? ¿Lo perdonaria? Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios^o^....
1. Heridas

AUTORA: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? ^o^   
Hace mucho que no hago un fic pero como me encanta la serie de rurouni kenshin he decidido hacer otro más. Espero que les guste y que me pongan todos sus comentarios.   
  
¡¡Viva K+K!!  
  
Quizás mas adelante este sea un fic NC-17 aunque todavía tengo que pensarlo… ¡Ha! Por cierto, esta historia se desarrolla meses después de la pelea contra Enishi.  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1. Heridas.  
  
Kaoru despertó en un lugar oscuro y desconocido. Estaba tendida en el suelo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentó recordar como fue que llegó allí. Poco a poco llegaron a su mente imágenes de una fuerte discusión que sostuvo con Saito y Kenshin en la tarde. Luego de eso salió del dojo sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba caminar y olvidar lo sucedido. Su andar la llevó hasta el centro de Tokio.  
Cuando comenzó a oscurecer supo que debía volver a casa pero el coraje y la tristeza que le inundaban no le permitieron regresar. Siguió caminando por un largo rato más hasta que se encontró rodeada por dos sujetos en uno de tantos callejones solitarios. Kaoru no llevaba consigo ningún arma para protegerse y aunque logró darles un par de golpes a ambos sujetos ellos le llevaban ventaja. Al poco tiempo lograron atraparla y luego…  
Kaoru no deseó recordar más. Intentó sentarse a pesar del dolor en las costillas y en la cadera. Varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro. Durante un rato desahogó su dolor espiritual hasta que el dolor físico se hizo presente con más fuerza. Trató de arreglar un poco su kimono desgarrado y limpió con una de sus mangas la sangre de su rostro. Al ponerse de pie un silencioso lamento de dolor la embargó. Sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar pero le costaría mucho trabajo llegar hasta el dojo. Decidió entonces dirigirse al único lugar donde la atenderían sin armar escándalos: la clínica del Doctor Genzai.   
  
  
Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana.  
  
Kenshin estaba de pie frente al puente. Su mirada estaba clavada en la calle por la que Kaoru se marchó del dojo la tarde anterior. Yahiko y Sanosuke continuaban buscándola por todo Tokio.   
  
- Kaoru… Vuelve, por favor -balbuceó apretando sus puños con fuerza. Su angustia era evidente- Si algo llega a pasarte… yo…  
  
Aquella tarde Saito había llegado a visitarlos de improviso. Con esta era la sexta vez que lo hacía en dos semanas y también era la sexta vez que exigía hablar con Battousai a solas.   
  
Desde su primera visita el comportamiento de Kenshin había cambiado mucho. Su típica sonrisa se había esfumado por completo, ignoraba a Kaoru y a Yahiko casi todo el día y además había dejado de hacer las labores domesticas que le gustaba hacer.  
  
Kaoru comenzaba a preocuparse. En varias ocasiones intentó platicar con Kenshin para averiguar lo que sucedida pero él evadió bruscamente cualquier conversación y en ocasiones hizo comentarios hirientes sobre la excesiva preocupación que Kaoru sentía por él. Sin embargo, el más doloroso de los comentarios lo había hecho esa misma tarde.   
  
- ¡Saito! ¡Podrías explicarme a que se debe tanto misterio! ¡Estoy harta de que tu y Kenshin vayan a encerrarse a un cuarto a hablar de no se que cosa sin que yo este enterada de nada! ¡Si el gobierno quiere que Kenshin participe en alguna guerra o quiere asignarle una misión es justo que sus amigos también lo sepan!   
- Este asunto no te concierne así que no te metas -aseveró dándole la espalda.  
- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Me concierne porque esta es mi casa y has venido a perturbar la tranquilidad de mi familia!   
- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, Saito -dijo Kenshin sin mirarla para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta- Hay otro lugares donde podremos hablar con tranquilidad, donde no haya niñas caprichudas que deseen enterarse de los problemas de los demás.   
  
Kaoru no podía creer lo que había escuchado. En ese instante Saito logró distinguir una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza en los ojos de la chica pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a obedecer a Battousai. Ambos salieron de su casa y de la vista de Kaoru también.   
  
Al anochecer Kenshin regresó al dojo. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kaoru por todo el lugar. Deseaba hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento durante esos últimos días. El único propósito de todo fue protegerla a ella y a sus amigos de uno de sus tantos enemigos del pasado que estaba buscándolo y el cual Saito deseaba atrapar. La noticia que el policía deseaba darle esa tarde a solas era que ya habían logrado aprehender a ese sujeto así que ya no tenía nada más de que preocuparse.   
  
Al darse cuenta de que Kaoru no estaba decidió esperarla mientras preparaba la cena. Al poco rato llegaron Yahiko y Sanosuke quienes habían estado ayudando a Megumi en la clínica todo el día. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada de Kaoru.   
  
Esperaron varias horas la llegada de su amiga. Al llegar la medianoche los tres salieron a buscarla por toda la ciudad sin resultado alguno.   
  
- Y yo que creí… que podría protegerte incluso de mi mismo… -se lamentó Kenshin en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la calle- Regresa, Kaoru… Por favor… No me dejes solo… No otra vez…  
  
CONTINUARA…. 


	2. Decisiones

CAPITULO 2: Decisiones  
  
  
  
Megumi entró a la habitación donde Kaoru continuaba reposando. Se acercó lentamente a ella para tomarle la temperatura y la presión, luego revisó los vendajes que le había colocado en el cuerpo. Durante este proceso Kaoru comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.   
  
- Me… Me duele… -balbuceó al abrir su ojo izquierdo poco a poco.   
- Kaoru… Ya era hora de que despertaras… -le sonrió la doctora quien continuaba a un lado suyo.   
- Me… Megumi… ¿Dónde…?   
- No te preocupes. Estás en la clínica.  
  
Kaoru intentó regalarle una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.   
  
- ¿Quieres que llame a Kenshin y a los otros?  
- No -respondió Kaoru de inmediato.   
- Pero ya pasaron dos días… No tienes idea de lo preocupados que están, sobre todo Kenshin…  
- No le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?  
- Fue lo primero que me hiciste prometerte la madrugada que llegaste… ¿lo recuerdas?   
- Si… Disculpa… si he sido una molestia para ti estos días…  
- ¡No digas tonterías! -replicó al ponerse de pie para buscar en un mueble cercano un par de medicinas- Será mejor que tomes algo de esto. También iré a pedir que te preparen algo para comer. Mas tarde podrás contarme cómo pasó todo.   
- ¿Es necesario… que te explique lo me sucedió? -murmuró tristemente.   
  
Megumi sabía perfectamente a lo que Kaoru se refería. No pudo disimular su preocupación por ella.   
  
- Necesitas mucho reposo… -aseveró la doctora volviendo a su lado- Pasará mucho tiempo para que los moretones desaparezcan totalmente… Quedarán muchas cicatrices… la más notoria será sobre tu parpado derecho.  
  
Hasta ese momento Kaoru se percató de que tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza que cubría su ojo derecho. Tocó esa parte suavemente.  
  
- Recuerdo… que tenía mucha sangre en el rostro…  
- En un par de días más podré quitarte la venda. Estoy segura que no hay daño ocular interno. De todas formas realizare algunas pruebas. Iré al dojo diariamente para…  
- No quiero regresar al dojo.  
  
Esto tomó por sorpresa a Megumi.  
  
- ¿Pero qué dices?...   
- Permite… que me quede aquí… No quiero volver… No quiero verlo… -sollozó mientras giraba su cuerpo lentamente hacia el lado derecho- No quiero… ¡No quiero que el se sienta culpable!... ¡Lo que me sucedió fue porque soy solo una niña caprichosa!... ¡Todo es culpa mía!...  
- ¿De qué estás…?   
- Por favor, Megumi… -le suplicó intentando sentarse pero el dolor le obligó a desistir- No deseo que nadie me vea así… Menos él… Por favor…  
  
Megumi no entendía nada. Al principio creyó que Kaoru no deseaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella pero todo esto se complicaba cada vez más.   
  
- "Quizás tiene miedo de que Kenshin la rechace por lo que pasó" -pensó- Kaoru…Entiende. En el dojo Yahiko y Kenshin te cuidarán. Ellos te estiman y no dejarán que nada vuelva a sucederte…  
- ¡Es que no quiero que ninguno de ellos se compadezca de mi!... Kenshin… ¡Kenshin no tiene porque perder el tiempo cuidando a una tonta como yo!   
- Pero…  
  
En ese momento escucharon que alguien llamaba a Megumi desde el pasillo. Era Sanosuke.  
  
- Megumi… -insistió Kaoru en voz baja, mirándole con cierto desafío- Te prometo que me iré lo más pronto posible… pero yo sola… Y si tú, Sanosuke o Kenshin me obligan a volver al dojo… juró que me escaparé y no volverán a verme…  
  
Simplemente era imposible para la doctora creer lo que escuchaba… Era seguro que algo había pasado algo entre los habitantes de dojo antes de que Kaoru desapareciera y Megumi necesitaba enterarse de ello.   
  
- Está bien… -murmuró- Puedes quedarte aquí… Pero tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas después.  
  
Kaoru asintió mostrándole de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa que le costaba trabajo retener.   
Megumi salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Sanosuke. Sabía que el chico había ido a preguntarle lo mismo que el día anterior y Megumi tendría que mentirle una vez más.   
  
- ¿Nada aún?  
  
Sanosuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lucía abatido y preocupado.   
  
- No lo entiendo… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Ya pasaron tres días. Nadie sabe nada y eso está empezando a desesperarme. ¡Si algún estúpido se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima… juro que voy a barrer Tokio con él!  
- Es mejor no pensar en eso… -desvió la mirada- Y… ¿cómo está Kenshin?  
- Ya te imaginarás. No habla con nadie… La mayoría del día esta sentado en el patio o en la puerta del dojo. Casi no come… Yahiko dice que le recuerda al comportamiento que Kaoru tenía cuando Kenshin se marchó a Kyoto.   
- Seguramente se siente culpable.  
- Y no es para menos. Yahiko cada momento que puede lo culpa de la desaparición de su maestra. Dice que durante varios días Kenshin la estuvo tratando muy mal, que ella se cansó y que era lógico que quisiera alejarse de él.   
- ¿Eso dice? -reflexionó. Seguramente esto tenía que ver con la decisión de Kaoru de no volver al dojo.  
- Si, pero yo creo que exagera. Es imposible que Kenshin haya tratado mal a Kaoru. Aunque Kenshin nunca lo haya dicho sé que ella es lo más importante para él… Pero bueno… Es hora de marcharme. Si tienes alguna noticia…  
- Yo te avisaré, no te preocupes.  
  
Sanosuke asintió. Megumi no dejó de observarlo mientras se marchaba.   
  
- "No puedo creer que Kenshin haya tratado mal a Kaoru, pero… eso explicaría porque no quiere verlo. Además, en el estado en el que está ella es mejor no enfrentarlos… Necesita descansar. Aunque me siento mal al pensar que Kenshin esta sufriendo por su ausencia…".  
- Megumi-san…  
  
Alguien le llamó desde la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacía aquella figura la cual no reconoció de lejos.  
  
- Buenos días, Megumi-dono. Espero no importunarte.  
- ¿Eh?... ¿Tetsuya-san? ¿Eres tú?  
- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no es verdad? -le sonrió aquel señor amistosamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Realmente no creí que llegaras tan pronto. De haber sido así hubiera ido a la estación a recibirte.   
- No te preocupes. Me fue muy fácil llegar hasta aquí.  
- Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi propuesta, Tetsuya-san. El Doctor Genzai tardará en regresar de Kyoto varias semanas y tu ayuda me será de mucha utilidad.   
- Para eso están los amigos, Megumi-dono. Si lo deseas puedo poner manos a la obra ahora mismo.  
- ¡Perfecto!... Te llevaré a tu habitación para que acomodes tus cosas y luego de mostraré el lugar.   
  
Tetsuya accedió. Siguió a Megumi hasta lo que sería por algunas semanas su habitación en la clínica del Doctor Genzai, a unos pasos de la de Kaoru.   
  
  
  
**Hola!!! Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste esta segunda parte. Ah! Por cierto! Este nuevo personaje que metí será un pilar importante en mi fic, pero ya verán más adelante porqué. 


	3. Arrepentimiento

CAPITULO 3. Arrepentimiento.   
  
  
Sanosuke se dirigía al dojo Kamiya para informar a Kenshin y Yahiko que aun no había noticias de Kaoru; sin embargo, identificó a lo lejos de la calle por la que caminaba a un chico que corría en dirección opuesta a él. Era Yahiko quien se detuvo frente a Sanosuke mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
  
- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Yahiko? -preguntó sin dejar de mordisquear un hueso de pescado- ¿Acaso ya apareció Kaoru?   
- Ke… Kenshin…  
- ¿Eh? ¿Le sucedió algo a Kenshin?... ¡Vamos, di algo! -sacudió al chico por los hombros desesperado.  
- ¡Si dejas que recupere… el aliento… te lo diré! -replicó molesto al empujarlo- Ken… Kenshin esta mal… Lo encontré sentado bajo… uno de los árboles del patio y… estaba dormido. Traté de despertarlo pero… al sentir sus manos me di cuenta… de que tenía mucha fiebre… y poco después comenzó a delirar… Necesito ir por Megumi…   
- ¡Maldición!... Tú regresa con Kenshin. Yo iré a la clínica para avisarle a Megumi.   
  
Yahiko accedió. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes mientras pensaban en que la única persona que en realidad podría ayudar a Kenshin era Kaoru.   
  
  
  
Luego de varios intentos de sentarse Kaoru logró recargar su espalda lastimada sobre la pared. El dolor aún era insoportable pero sabía que necesitaba reponerse lo más pronto posible. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar al dojo para ver a Kenshin pero no en ese estado; además, regresar significaba enfrentarse al frío recibimiento de seguro él le daría pero con tal de volver a verlo ella intentaría soportar eso y más. Por otro lado, tampoco dejaba de pensar que si sus amigos se enteraban de lo que le había sucedido se sentirían comprometidos a cuidarla y a tratarla como una inválida que no puede cuidarse sola. Sus músculos se tensaban con tan solo imaginárselo.  
  
- "No es justo… -pensaba mordiéndose el labio inferior- Si era difícil lograr que Kenshin se fijara en mi, ahora… será imposible…".  
  
En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Megumi y su visitante entraron al lugar mientras reían de algo que Kaoru no entendió.   
  
- Bien… Ella es la paciente de quien te hablé. Su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, quiero presentarte al Doctor Tetsuya. El es un buen amigo mío y del Doctor Genzai. Ha venido desde Kyoto para ayudarme durante algunas semanas en la clínica.  
- Entiendo… Mucho gusto, Doctor.   
- El gusto es mío -le sonrió aquel señor.   
  
Kaoru observó atentamente al colega de Megumi. Supuso que tenía casi la misma edad que su amiga y además era muy bien parecido. Su cabello era café castaño claro, ojos color miel y facciones muy finas. Era tan alto como Sanosuke y además… tenía una sonrisa y una mirada tan tiernas como la de Kenshin. No obstante, Kaoru recordó las palabras de Megumi en ese momento: "Ella es la paciente de quien te hablé…".  
  
- "¿Acaso Megumi le habrá dicho que…?"-tan solo pensar en que aquel doctor sabía lo que había sufrido dos días antes le hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza.   
- ¿Mm? ¿Te sientes bien, Kaoru? -preguntó la doctora al verla así.   
- N… no… Digo, si… Lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de calor…  
- Si me lo permite, Kaoru-dono, le traeré algo de agua -se ofreció Tetsuya de inmediato para luego salir del cuarto.   
- " Kami-sama… Lo único que faltaba era que me llamara como Kenshin lo hace"…  
- ¿Estás segura de que no te sucede nada, Kaoru? -insistió Megumi quisquillosamente- ¿No será… que te gustó mi amigo Tetsuya?  
- ¡¿Pero qué dices?!  
- Tiene cierto parecido a Kenshin… ¿Lo notaste? -sonrió maliciosamente.   
- ¡En… En estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de pensar en esas cosas, Megumi!   
- A mi no puedes mentirme, niña…. Aunque digas que no deseas ver a Kenshin se que lo extrañas y que quisieras estar en estos momentos con él para que te cuide y te mime como siempre lo hace.  
- ¡Estás equivocada! -replicó subiendo su tono de voz mientras bajaba la mirada- ¡Él… no tiene porque cuidarme!... ¡Además… estoy segura que está mejor sin mi porque no le intereso ni le interesaré nunca! ¿Cómo puede interesarle a Battousai… una niña caprichuda como yo?   
- Por favor… Ni tu eres una niña ni…  
- ¡El mismo me lo dijo! ¡El no quiere estar conmigo!... ¡En todo caso tú deberías aprovechar esto para estar a su lado, ¿no crees?!  
- Pero cómo se te ocurre…  
  
En ese momento ambas escucharon la voz de Sanosuke quien llamaba a Megumi desde la entrada de la clínica.   
  
- ¿Otra vez ese tonto? ¿Y ahora qué?... Tendré que ver que quiere. Cuando yo regrese continuaremos con esta conversación, ¿entendiste?  
- Por mi has lo que quieras.   
  
Megumi salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Sanosuke quien le exigió acompañarlo al dojo para revisar a Kenshin. Ella no lo pensó dos veces.  
En tanto, Tetsuya llevaba el agua que le había prometido a Kaoru a su habitación.  
  
- Disculpe si tarde. Lo que pasa es que aún no me he familiarizado mucho con el lugar.   
- No se preocupe… "De todas formas… no tenía sed".  
- Megumi-dono me comentó que tiene varias contusiones y moretones en el cuerpo, señorita; además de que debemos realizar algunas pruebas en su ojo derecho para ver que no haya heridas internas… Espero que no le moleste que yo me haga cargo de usted desde ahora.   
- Por mi esta bien -balbuceó sin ánimo alguno.  
- Pero… Por lo que veo lo primero que tendré que hacer para que usted se sienta mejor es hacerla sonreír.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Sonreír?  
- La sonrisa es la mejor medicina en estos casos, se lo aseguro… Y, por cierto, Megumi-dono también me contó que usted maneja un dojo.  
- Si…  
- Bien. Entonces debe recuperarse rapidamente para regresar al lado de los alumnos que la esperan.  
- En realidad solo tengo un alumno…  
- Con uno es suficiente -le sonrió- Eso significa que alguien la necesita sana y fuerte así que tendré mucho que hacer. Le prometo que saldrá de aquí lo más pronto posible y lo único que deseo a cambio como pago es una sonrisa sincera de sus labios.   
  
Kaoru le miró un tanto incrédula. Aquel sujeto realmente era muy agradable y emitía un aura tranquila y pacífica. Al mirarle fijamente a los ojos identificó devoción y ternura hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo esta era su labor como doctor… ¿o no?  
  
- Yo también… deseo estar mejor en poco tiempo…  
- Entonces es un trato. Lo único que tiene que hacer es permanecer en absoluto reposo y si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber, por favor.   
- Muchas gracias…  
  
Tetsuya le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego salió de la habitación. Kaoru estaba asombrada por la actitud tan gentil de aquel hombre.   
  
- "Creo que… después de todo no me sentiré tan mal en este lugar…" -pensó intentando sonreír.   
  
  
  
  
Sanosuke y Megumi llegaron al dojo y se dirigieron inmediatamente al cuarto de Kenshin donde Yahiko seguía cuidándolo. Megumi se acercó al futón para examinarlo.   
  
- ¡Yahiko, trae más agua fría!  
  
El chico obedeció de inmediato mientras Sanosuke se acercaba a la doctora. Un gran gesto de dolor se asomó en el rostro de Kenshin a pesar de estar inconsciente.   
  
- ¿Qué tiene?  
- Lo veo muy demacrado… ¿Dices que no ha dormido ni ha comido bien?  
- No desde hace dos días.   
- Pues… Lo primero es bajar la fiebre. Necesito hacer un te con la medicina que traje para que lo beba lo más pronto posible.   
- Traeré lo que necesitas.  
  
En ese momento en que Sanosuke salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina Kenshin mencionó el nombre de Kaoru muy débilmente.   
  
- "No creí que estuvieras tan mal, Ken-san…"… Tranquilo, Kenshin… Te aseguro que Kaoru debe estar bien… No te preocupes…   
- Dónde… Kaoru…   
- "No soporto verlo así… ¡Kaoru es una tonta! ¿Por qué hace sufrir así al pobre de Kenshin…".  
- Per… doname… Kaoru…  
  
Definitivamente Megumi tenía muchas preguntas y solo Kenshin o Kaoru podrían respondérselas.   
  
*****  
  
  
^o^ O.k. ¿Que les ha parecido este nuevo capitulo? Espero sus comentarios... 


	4. Cicatrices

CAPITULO 4. Cicatrices  
  
  
Megumi se quedó toda esa tarde cuidando a Kenshin en el dojo. Al caer la noche se dedicó a preparar la cena y cuando regresó a la habitación de Kenshin lo encontró despierto y sentado sobre su futón. Él permaneció cabizbajo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado dejando una charola llena de comida frente a él.   
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ken-san? ¿Mejor?  
  
Kenshin asintió sin decir nada más.   
  
- Te traje algo de cenar.   
- No tengo hambre. Gracias.  
- Pero Kenshin, estás muy débil. Tuviste fiebre muy alta y estás muy pálido…  
- Megumi-dono… Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría estar solo.  
- Es que…  
- Por favor.  
  
Unos segundos de silencio le dieron valor a Megumi para preguntar:  
  
- ¿Todo esto es por ella, verdad?  
  
En respuesta, Kenshin apretó con fuerza entre sus manos parte de la sabana que le cubría.   
  
- "Sé que le prometí a Kaoru no decirle nada a Kenshin pero…". Ken-san… Yo sé…  
- Todo fue culpa mía...  
- ¿Eh?  
- No debí tratarla así… Yo creí que al hablarle de esa forma dejaría de preocuparse por mí y así no estaría en peligro por mi culpa, pero nunca creí que esto pasaría… Lo peor de todo… es que sé que algo malo le sucedió… y yo no estoy allí para ayudarla. ¡Soy un estúpido!...  
- ¡Deja de culparte!... No entiendo que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes pero estoy segura que Kaoru regresará muy pronto y no va a gustarle encontrarte en ese estado.  
- ¿Y… si no vuelve? -replicó con voz temblorosa.   
- ¡No puedo creer que el Kenshin que conozco se deje hundir de esta forma! Tú eres de las pocas personas que conozco que son optimistas por naturaleza. Confía en Kaoru… Estoy convencida de que volverá sana y salva… ¿No has pensado salir a buscarla tu mismo?  
- Sanosuke y Yahiko ya la han buscado por todo Tokio… Además, ya me encargue de enviar un recado a Kyoto pero aún no me han contestado.   
- Se que esto no es un consuelo pero… solo han pasado dos días. Seguramente pronto aparecerá. Kaoru no puede permanecer lejos de ti por mucho tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Kenshin no respondió. Parecía haberse encerrado en su propio mundo otra vez.   
  
- "Creo que esta vez Kaoru tiene razón… Si Kenshin llega a verla en el estado en que se encuentra se culpará día y noche por lo sucedido y decidirá marcharse. Eso si sería un gran problema… Aún así, no es justo que uno sufra por el otro de esta forma. Debo asegurarme de que Kaoru se recupere rápidamente o si no este hombre se matará poco a poco de angustia".   
- Por favor, quiero estar solo… -insistió él.   
  
Megumi se dio por vencida y salió de la habitación dándole las buenas noches a su amigo. El no le contestó.   
  
- "Tampoco puedo decirle a Kaoru lo que está pasando aquí -pensaba la doctora mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto- Ella se preocuparía y vendría de inmediato a verlo a pesar de su estado. Por ahora… será mejor mantener todo como está. Ojala en dos semanas la calma regrese a este lugar".   
  
******  
  
Tres días más pasaron desde entonces. Sanosuke se hacía cargo de cuidar de Yahiko y Kenshin mientras contactaba a varios amigos para verificar si alguno sabía algo de Kaoru pero todo era inútil. En tanto, Kenshin seguía hundiéndose en su depresión sin que nadie más pudiera ayudarlo y sin que Kaoru lo supiera.   
  
Por otra parte, en la clínica, Kaoru seguía siendo atendida la mayoría del tiempo por Tetsuya quien se desvivía por lograr que ella mejorara. Kaoru, por su parte, demostraba agradecimiento a aquel doctor que la trataba diferente a como ningún otro hombre la había tratado, ni siquiera Kenshin.   
  
- ¿Al fin me quitarán estas vendas?  
- Así es -dijo Tetsuya mientras se acercaba a ella- Es hora de asegurarnos de que no haya secuelas de ningún tipo.   
- Está… bien… -balbuceaba al observar como Tetsuya se acercaba a ella para retirarle las vendas. No entendía porqué la cercanía del doctor le ponía tan nerviosa.  
  
Tetsuya hizo su trabajo, luego quitó la gasa que cubría el ojo derecho de Kaoru.   
  
- Mantén cerrados los ojos… Ahora trata de abrirlos lentamente.  
  
Ella obedeció. Al principio veía muy borroso con el ojo derecho pero a los pocos minutos su visión comenzó a mejorar.   
  
- Sigue mi mano con tus ojos -le pidió el doctor mientras movía su mano de lado a lado. Kaoru no tuvo problemas para obedecerlo- ¿Sientes alguno dolor?  
- No.  
- ¡Perfecto!... Pues al parecer todo esta bien. Lo único que tardará en desaparecer será la cicatriz.  
- ¿Cicatriz?  
  
El doctor le acercó un pequeño espejo en ese momento. Al verse en él, Kaoru observó que una profunda cicatriz nacía desde su ceja derecha y cruzaba el parpado hasta terminar unos cuantos centímetros debajo del ojo.   
Luego de observarse fijamente un rato Kaoru dejó el espejo a un lado suyo bajando la mirada. Tetsuya observó como la chica cerraba los puños con fuerza mientras su respiración se volvía más rápida.   
  
- "¿Y ahora… que voy a hacer?... ¿Qué pensarán los demás cuando vean está cicatriz?… ¿Y qué dirá Kenshin?... Seguramente debo verme horrible… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?..."  
- Si deseas llorar puedes hacerlo, Kaoru-dono.  
- ¿Eh?...  
- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió. Además… Tu belleza nunca podría opacarla una cicatriz como esa.   
  
Kaoru le miró sorprendida. Realmente apreciaba el apoyo del doctor pero escucharle decir esas palabras le hizo sentir un extraño hormigueo en el estomago. Era cierto que deseaba desahogar su impotencia al no haber podido evitar lo pasado, pero estaba satisfecha de tener a su lado a Megumi y a Tetsuya, y aunque éste último había aparecido en su vida desde hacía pocos días, comprendía que él había llegado a ser una parte fundamental en su recuperación física y espiritual.   
  
- Tetsuya-san… -murmuró mientras varias lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.   
- Por favor, llámame Tetsuya -le sonrió mientras acercaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla- Kaoru-dono… Lo que dije es verdad. Tu alma es hermosa… El brillo de tus ojos lo refleja y por eso no es justo que te lastimes más.  
  
Kaoru no pudo aguantarse más las lágrimas así que, sin pensarlo siquiera, se acercó al doctor para buscar consuelo en sus brazos. Tetsuya permaneció inmóvil, desconcertado por la reacción de la chica, pero a los pocos segundos correspondió a su abrazo mientras escuchaba sus sollozos.  
  
- Tranquila… Te prometo que nadie más te hará daño…   
  
Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos más hasta que el llanto de Kaoru cesó. Ella poco a poco se alejó de él apenada por su proceder.  
  
- Lo… Lo siento -murmuró mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga de su bata- Sigo… Sigo comportándome como una niña algunas veces…  
- Claro que no. Kaoru-dono ya es una bella jovencita… que seguramente tiene muchos pretendientes que la están esperando allá afuera.   
- ¿Pre…tendientes? -le miró indignada- Bueno… Yo no creo que nadie quiera a una chica como yo como su esposa… No se cocinar, me gusta el kendo, soy muy regañona y además…   
- Y además tiene muchas virtudes como ser comprensiva, buena amiga, cooperativa y tener un buen corazón… Eso me ha dicho Megumi-dono de usted.   
- ¿Eso… dijo?  
- Si. Y yo también creo lo mismo, Kaoru-dono.  
- Por favor, deja de llamarme así… Solo dime Kaoru.   
- Muy bien, Kaoru… Será como tú digas.   
  
Kaoru le sonrió en respuesta. No tenía idea de cuan satisfecho había dejado a Tetsuya al verla más animada. Sin embargo, el silencio se apoderó del lugar en ese momento. Ninguno dejó de mirar al otro por varios segundos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente.   
  
- ¡Kaoru-chan! -saludaron Ayame y Suzume al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndolos.   
  
Kaoru se mostró feliz al ver a ambas niñas pero logró observar que Tetsuya estaba algo apenado. Inclusive creyó ver que se había sonrojado.   
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru-chan? -preguntó una de las niñas llamando su atención.   
- La señorita Megumi nos dio permiso de venir a verte.   
- Ya me siento mejor. Gracias por preocuparse por mi, niñas.   
- Bueno, debo ocuparme de algunos otros pacientes. Regresaré en un rato -dijo el doctor antes de marcharse- Con permiso.   
- Adiós, Tetsuya-san -cantaron las niñas en coro.   
- "¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? -pensaba Kaoru desconcertada. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto- Si… Eso debió ser… Después de todo Tetsuya solo está preocupado por mi porque soy su paciente… ¿o no?...".  
  
Las niñas de inmediato la sacaron de sus pensamientos.   
  
- Kaoru-chan… ¿Por qué no ha venido Ken-chan a verte?  
  
  
Definitivamente las niñas la habían agarrado desprevenida esta vez.   
  
- ¿Eh?... Bueno… Es que…  
- Tampoco ha venido Yahiko.  
- Lo que pasa es que… ellos tienen mucho trabajo, niñas. Por eso, si llegan a verlos, no les digan que estoy enferma o que estoy en la clínica porque se preocuparían mucho.   
- Eso mismo nos pidió la Señorita Megumi, pero… estoy segura de que Ken-san debe extrañarte mucho.   
- Yo también lo extraño… -confesó, aunque esta vez un raro sentimiento evitó que su angustia fuera evidente- al igual que a Yahiko… Pero les aseguro que muy pronto volveré al dojo y todos podremos jugar juntos, ¿les parece?  
  
Ambas niñas gritaron llenas de felicidad. Kaoru las miraba complacida.   
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
****   
¿Que les parecio?... En el proximo capitulo Kenshin merodeará por la clinica y sucederá algo importante.... ¡¡¡No se lo pierdan!!!!  
Espero sus comentarios. 


	5. Confusiones

¡Hola! ^o^ Disculpen la demora de este capitulo pero es que decidí hacerlo un poco mas largo para aquellos que me han pedido que lo haga así. Espero que les guste y espero todos sus comentarios.   
  
******  
  
  
CAPITULO 5: CONFUSIONES  
  
  
Dos semanas más de reposo mejoraron notablemente la salud de Kaoru. La mayoría de los moretones y las contusiones habían desaparecido, lamentablemente la cicatriz de su rostro se hacía más notable para ella con el paso de los días. Mirarse al espejo le provocaba tristeza y coraje. Se reprochaba a si misma no haber podido protegerse pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en cuanta razón tenía Kenshin al decirle y demostrarle lo caprichuda e indefensa que era.   
  
- "Yo que siempre le insistía en que no necesitaba de su protección… Cuanta razón tenías, Kenshin… Definitivamente soy una inútil que no te merece…".  
- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Tetsuya al tocar a su puerta.  
- Si… Claro.  
- Buenos días, Kaoru -entró mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Espero que ya estés lista.  
- En realidad he esperado este momento desde hace varios días.  
  
Tetsuya se acercó a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Las costillas aún le dolían pero eso no evitó que desistiera de salir de su habitación luego de tantos días de encierro.   
El doctor la condujo muy despacio al pequeño jardín de la clínica. Pudo observar con mucho placer la satisfacción que recorría el rostro de Kaoru al sentir de nuevo el sol sobre ella.   
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?  
- No… -le miró agradecida- Ya me siento mucho mejor. Además… ya extrañaba ver el cielo, las nubes, los árboles…   
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sombra de uno de los árboles más cercanos. Allí ella se recargó sobre el tronco mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar.   
  
- ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte de pie? ¿No deseas que te traiga algo más?  
- Eres un doctor muy sobre protector con tus pacientes, ¿lo sabias?   
- ¿Eh?... Es que… Yo…   
  
Kaoru aún no podía creer la facilidad con la que ponía nervioso a Tetsuya. A pesar de la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos, el doctor se comportaba frente a ella como un chico de la edad de Sanosuke y esto Kaoru lo aprovechaba para pasar un rato agradable con él cada vez que estaban juntos. Al principio ella también se apenaba por sus reacciones pero poco a poco su confianza hacía el doctor crecía de tal forma que lograba olvidarse de todos sus problemas cuando estaba junto él.   
  
- Tetsuya…  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?  
  
Él asintió de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Cómo conociste a Megumi?  
- Bueno… La conocí en una clínica en Aizu hace varios años. Mi hermana Yuriko me la presentó. Ella había tenido un accidente en casa y Megumi-dono la atendió muy amablemente.   
- ¿Mm? Creí que eras Kyoto…  
- No. Mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Kyoto luego de la muerte de mi hermana.  
  
Los ojos de Tetsuya reflejaron infinita tristeza al recordar parte de su pasado. Kaoru se arrepintió de haber comenzado aquella conversación.   
  
- Yuri-chan era tan joven… Pero su enfermedad no tenía cura. Como doctor me fue imposible aceptarlo durante mucho tiempo.   
- Por favor, discúlpame Tetsuya… No debí…  
- No, no te disculpes. Yo… tengo un grato recuerdo de mi hermana y se que si me pongo triste en estos momentos ella se enojaría conmigo. Además… -murmuró observándola fijamente- Debo decirte que te pareces mucho a ella.   
- ¿En serio?  
- Tienes su mismo color de ojos, su misma sonrisa… su mismo perfume…   
- Entiendo -sonrió- Por eso es que te has dedicado a cuidarme tanto, ¿verdad?   
- No. A pesar de tu parecido con Yuriko, nunca podría verte como a una hermana porque… me interesas de diferente forma.   
  
Kaoru se ruborizó completamente ante la intensa mirada del doctor. Era la primera vez que Tetsuya la observaba de esa forma… En realidad era la primera vez que un hombre la observaba, no como a una niña, sino como a una mujer.   
  
- Bueno… Yo…   
- Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, Kaoru -intervino Megumi sorpresivamente. Ni Tetsuya ni ella se habían percatado de su llegada.  
- ¡Eh!... Si, si… Ya me siento bien… Gracias -balbuceó intentando disimular aquel penoso momento, lamentablemente el doctor también estaba bastante nervioso y Megumi no pasó por alto su comportamiento.  
- He notado que Tetsuya ha estado muy al pendiente de ti. Quizás más de la cuenta… -insinuó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.   
- ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!  
- Nada, nada… No tienes porqué ponerte así, niña.   
- ¡Ya no soy una niña!  
- Lo sé, y te aseguro que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de eso -replicó al mirar de reojo a Tetsuya- Pero, bueno… Dejémonos de discusiones. Será mejor que vayas decidiendo cuando regresarás al dojo. Ya han pasado más de 15 días y no es justo que todavía tengas preocupados a todos por tu desaparición, sobretodo a Kenshin.  
  
Al escuchar ese nombre Kaoru bajó la mirada.   
  
- Pienso que ella debe quedarse un par de días más en la clínica, Megumi-dono -intervino Tetsuya de inmediato.   
- En el dojo hay varias personas que la cuidarán mejor. Además, tu podrás ir a visitarla para supervisar su recuperación.  
- Pero…  
- Como dije antes, hay varias personas preocupadas porque no saben donde se encuentra esta chica. Debe volver a casa para dar varias explicaciones, no podemos ofrecernos a ocultarla más tiempo.  
- ¿Ocultarla? ¿De que habla, Megumi-dono?  
- A mi no me corresponde explicártelo, Tetsuya. Solo recuerda que tu deber dentro de la clínica es encargarte de curar y ayudar tus pacientes para que vuelvan a su vida normal y Kaoru no es la excepción.   
  
Luego de esto Megumi se dispuso a regresar a sus actividades pero la voz suplicante de Kaoru la detuvo en seco.  
  
- Dame un par de días más, por favor…   
  
Megumi se dio media vuelta para verla de frente. Kaoru aún se mantenía cabizbaja.  
  
- Te aseguro que esta vez si me iré. Solo dame dos días más.   
  
La doctora iba a responder a su petición pero en ese instante Ayame llegó corriendo hasta ellos muy preocupada.   
  
- ¿Sucede algo, pequeña?  
- Es que… Ken… Ken-san está allá afuera-informó algo agitada por la carrera.   
- ¿Kenshin? ¿Estás segura, Ayame?  
- Si… Te está buscando para preguntarte… por Kaoru-chan…  
- No le has dicho que ella esta aquí, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Megumi luego de observar el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Kaoru, después de todo era la primera vez que Kenshin iba a la clínica desde que ella desapareció.   
- No… Pero viene para acá…  
- Entiendo. ¿Por qué no vas por él y le pides que venga, Ayame? Pero no le digas todavía que ella está aquí, ¿si?  
  
La niña asintió contenta y luego se retiró.   
  
- Quizás sea mejor que lo enfrentes hoy mismo, Kaoru. No es justo que sigas atormentándolo de esta manera.   
- "Pero… Si Kenshin me ve así… -pensaba ella mientras delineaba con su dedo índice la cicatriz de su rostro- ¡No!... ¡No quiero que el me vea! ¡No podría soportarlo!...".  
  
Tetsuya no entendía lo que sucedía. Deseaba preguntarle a Kaoru quién era el tal Kenshin pero en ese instante ella se alejó intentando ocultarse detrás del árbol en el que estaba recargada.   
  
- ¡Kaoru! ¡Deja de comportante como una niña! -replicó Megumi dirigiéndose hacia ella pero Tetsuya se interpuso en su camino.  
- Por favor… Déjala…  
- Tetsuya, no puedo solapar más los caprichos de esa chica.   
- Aún no se ha recuperado… No es bueno forzarla a nada.   
- Pero es que…  
  
La llegada de Ayame y Kenshin atrajo la atención de ambos.   
  
- Buenos días, Megumi-dono -se acercó Kenshin sin soltar la mano de Ayame.   
- Buenos días, Ken-san… Me alegra verte por aquí… ¿Cómo has estado?   
- Mucho mejor gracias a tu ayuda y a los cuidados de Yahiko y Sano.  
- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Ken-san. Fue un placer.  
  
Hasta ese momento Kenshin sintió sobre él la mirada de aquel extraño que estaba al lado de Megumi.   
  
- Tetsuya, quiero presentarte a Kenshin Himura. Es un gran amigo mío.   
- Mucho gusto -murmuró él luego de hacerle una pequeña caravana.   
- Ken-san, Tetsuya es un gran doctor que conocí en Aizu. El se ofreció a ayudarme en la clínica mientras el Doctor Genzai sigue en Kyoto.   
- Entiendo… El gusto es mío, doctor -correspondió el gesto de Tetsuya, sin embargo notó algo extraño en el aura de aquel sujeto- Les pido una disculpa por haber interrumpido su conversación pero… necesitaba preguntarle si ha sabido algo de Kaoru, Megumi-dono.   
- Lamento… Lamento decirte que no, Ken-san -dijo al evadir su mirada.   
- Comprendo…   
  
Tetsuya distinguió la tristeza y desesperación que emanaba Kenshin al escuchan esto. Definitivamente ella significaba mucho para él.  
  
- "¿Qué tendrá que ver Kaoru con este tipo?..."  
- "¿Por qué no apareces, Kaoru?... ¿Por qué no entiendes que se me está acabando la paciencia?... -ni Megumi, ni Tetsuya ni Ayame pudieron distinguir que en los ojos de Kenshin comenzaba a surgir una chispa dorada. A él le había costado mucho trabajo mantener bajo control a Battousai y si Kaoru no aparecía pronto entonces muchos tendrían que lidiar muy pronto con él.  
  
De repente, Kenshin percibió un aroma conocido que lo ubicó en la realidad. Ese aroma a jazmín que tanto abundaba en el cuarto de Kaoru en el cual había dormido varias noches esperando su regreso. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ese aroma provenía de Tetsuya. Él no se imaginaba que Kaoru estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él intentando ahogar sus sollozos mientras escuchaba la voz de Kenshin. 


	6. Coincidencias

CAPITULO 6. Coincidencias  
  
Inmediatamente Megumi notó la desconcertada mirada de Kenshin sobre Tetsuya.   
  
- "Esto se está complicando cada vez más"… Kenshin, debemos confiar en que pronto aparecerá. De haber sucedido algo malo ya tendríamos noticias, ¿no crees?  
- Lo sé -aseveró al bajar la mirada- Si al menos… alguien pudiera decirme que la ha visto, que se encuentra bien, que su partida fue solo para hacerme ver cuanto necesito protegerla…   
- Ken-san… Kaoru es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?  
- Mas de lo que ella se imagina -susurró emitiendo una leve sonrisa.   
  
Tetsuya simplemente lo observaba asombrado. En realidad ese hombre frente a él era sincero y estaba sufriendo por no saber nada de Kaoru. Sin embargo, aunque Tetsuya era doctor y su deber era aliviar el dolor de la gente esta vez no pudo dejar de ser egoísta y mantenerse al margen del asunto. Además, estaba en juego su relación con Kaoru.   
  
- Ken-san… -llamó su atención Ayame al jalarle suavemente la manga del gi- Si quieres Suzume y yo podemos ayudarte a buscar a Kaoru.  
- Te lo agradecería mucho, Ayame-chan. Bien… Me retiró. Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por haberlos interrumpido. Megumi-dono, Tetsuya-san… Espero volver a verlos pronto.   
- Cuidate mucho, Kenshin. Estaré al pendiente por si escucho o sé algo de Kaoru.   
- Gracias.   
  
Así, Ayame condujo a Kenshin a la salida mientras se lamentaba mentalmente ocultarle que Kaoru se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.   
  
En tanto, Megumi regresaba a sus labores en la clínica no sin antes dedicarle una mirada severa a Tetsuya. Realmente estaba molesta por continuar engañando a Kenshin y más aún al darse cuenta de las intenciones del doctor hacia Kaoru.   
  
Por su parte, Tetsuya se reunió con Kaoru detrás del árbol debajo del cual ella continuaba sentada meditando. Su rostro revelaba angustia y tristeza aunque sus ojos se mantenían clavados en sus rodillas. Él se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarla. Tenía deseos de preguntarle muchas cosas, principalmente quién era el tal Kenshin para ella, pero algo muy dentro de él le advirtió que ese no era el momento apropiado.   
  
- No me gusta verte así, Kaoru.   
- ¿Eh?  
- Me costó mucho trabajo hacerte sonreír. Sin embargo, creo que tendré que esforzarme más para que esa hermosa sonrisa nunca vuelva a irse de tu rostro.   
- Tetsuya… Megumi tiene razón. Es mejor que vuelva a realidad… Que vuelva con las personas que me esperan. Solo que…   
- Tienes miedo de enfrentarlas, ¿no es así?  
- Kenshin no tuvo la culpa de lo que me paso… Él siempre me ha protegido y se preocupa por mi pero yo…   
- Shhh… -susurró colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kaoru- No es necesario que me expliques nada. Además, en estos momentos yo no podría darte un buen consejo… Los celos me lo impedirían.   
  
Kaoru aún no podía entender cómo un hombre como Tetsuya sentía algo más que cariño fraternal por una niña como ella. Todo esto hacía surgir un sentimiento muy placentero en su pecho aumentando su autoestima de forma considerable.   
  
- Yo mismo te llevaré dentro de dos días a tu casa. Mientras tanto no pienses más en el pasado. Dame el gusto de disfrutar de tu compañía y de tu felicidad este corto tiempo, ¿si?   
  
Tetsuya comenzó a secar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Kaoru con ambas manos mientras ella le miraba fijamente, sin moverse o articular gesto alguno, ni siquiera cuando él se acerco para besar suavemente sus labios. Le era difícil creer que su primer beso no se lo estaba dando Kenshin, sin embargo era tan dulce y tierno como ella siempre soñó que iba a ser.   
  
Cuando ese hermoso momento terminó Kaoru recuperó parte de la esperanza que había perdido el día que había decidido mantenerse alejada de la persona que amaba por ser indigna de su cariño. Tetsuya la estaba aceptando como era, sin importarle su pasado o los hechos que la obligaron a esconderse de sus amigos. Sencillamente ese hombre la hacia sentir necesitada, querida e importante.   
  
- "Pero Kenshin…"  
- Será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto -la voz de Tetsuya la sacó de su meditación. El ahora estaba de pie frente a ella- Ven, dame la mano.   
- "No… Ya no debo compararlos… Kenshin y Tetsuya no son iguales. Además, quiero ser feliz… aunque no sea al lado de la persona que yo anhelaba que estuviera a mi lado".  
  
Tetsuya ayudó a Kaoru a levantarse. En agradecimiento ella le regaló una sonrisa, aquella que él tanto apreciaba. Luego ambos, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la habitación de Kaoru.   
  
******  
  
Para Kaoru había llegado el momento de regresar a casa. Preparó sus cosas y aguardó a que Tetsuya fuera por ella a su habitación. Lo que nunca se imagino fue que Megumi se las arreglaría para acompañarlos ya que desde muy temprano había dejado a Ayame y Suzume con Kenshin y debía ir a recogerlas. De esa forma podría hablar con él y explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde la desaparición de su amiga.  
  
En tanto, en el dojo Kamiya, Kenshin observaba jugar a las niñas en el patio. Aunque deseaba no dejarse llevar más por la tristeza aún no podía acostumbrarse a la ausencia de aquella chica que siempre regañaba a Yahiko durante sus entrenamientos o que jugaba con Ayame y Suzume en días tan despejados como ese. Al mirar al cielo imaginó ver el rostro sonriente de su adorada Kaoru. Necesitaba encontrarla pronto o era seguro que en poco tiempo se volvería loco.   
  
- Ken-san… -las voces de las niñas llamaron su atención.   
- ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo, pequeñas? -disimuló una leve sonrisa.   
- ¿No vas a jugar con nosotras?   
- Hace mucho que no lo haces.  
- Lo siento… No me he sentido muy bien estos días, Suzume-chan.   
- Es por Kaoru-chan, ¿verdad?  
- Si… -balbuceó luego de algunos segundos de silencio.   
- ¿Tu sabes por qué se fue, Ken-san?  
- Creo que… yo tuve la culpa.  
- ¿Y la estás buscando para disculparte con ella?  
  
Kenshin asintió. Las niñas se miraron una a la otra.   
  
- Kaoru-chan y tú son como dos hermanos para nosotros, Ken-san. No nos gusta verlos separados.  
- A mi… tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ella, niñas.   
- Si llegaras a saber donde está ella, ¿la castigarás por haberse ido?  
- No -dijo al hincarse frente a ellas- Lo primero que haré será decirle cuanto la extrañé.  
- Kaoru se pondrá muy contenta cuando se lo digas.   
- Si, y estoy segura que se recuperará muy pronto con tus cuidados. ¿No es así, Ayame-chan?  
  
Ayame observó molesta a su hermanita y luego le pidió que se guardara silencio. De inmediato Kenshin supuso que ellas sabían algo de Kaoru. Deseaba preguntarles directamente pero prefirió no intimidarlas con su desesperación.  
  
- Tienes razón, Suzume… Kaoru necesita que todos la cuidemos, pero yo no pudo hacerlo si no se donde se encuentra.   
  
Nuevamente las niñas se miraron preocupadas. Su amigo Kenshin deseaba ayudar a Kaoru-chan y no había nada de malo en eso. Además, Megumi les había dicho que Kaoru regresaría al dojo ese día así que creyeron que no habría problema en contarle a Kenshin donde había estado ella desde el día que desapareció.   
  
Luego de escuchar atentamente a las niñas, Kenshin salió de inmediato del dojo dejándolas a cargo de Sanosuke quien acaba de llegar al lugar.   
  
- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Kenshin?  
- Traeré a Kaoru de regreso -fue lo único que le dijo antes de marcharse.   
- ¡¿A…A Kaoru?! ¿Ya sabes donde está?... ¡Oye, Kenshin! ¡Aguarda!...  
  
Sin embargo, ni Sanosuke ni ningún otro obstáculo haría a Kenshin detenerse. Su destino era la clínica de Megumi y su deseo era estrechar a Kaoru en sus brazos para nunca más dejarla alejarse de su lado.   
  
En tanto, de camino al dojo, Megumi y Kaoru discutían de la versión que les darían a todos sobre su desaparición.  
  
- Debemos decirle a Kenshin y a Sanosuke la verdad, ¿no crees?  
- Pero Tetsuya y tú se meterán en problemas… Además… -susurró Kaoru mientras tocaba la cicatriz de su rostro- Ellos no deben saber que…  
- ¿Acaso vas a ocultarles lo que pasó?  
- Lo que no quiero es se sientan culpables por esto.   
- Los únicos culpables son los que te atacaron y se que Kenshin y Sanosuke no se detendrán hasta encontrarlos para que paguen por su delito.   
- "Megumi… Megumi tiene razón… Es una lastima que Kenshin solo lo haga para apaciguar su conciencia. Aun así… me temo que decida irse luego de eso. Se que ya no tengo ninguna esperanza de él me quiera como a una mujer pero… por lo menos, no quisiera perderlo para siempre".  
  
Tetsuya caminaba al lado de Kaoru sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Muy dentro de él sentía molestia al escuchar el nombre de Kenshin de labios de ambas mujeres, pero lo que más le enfadaba era saber que Kaoru estaba pensando en él cada vez que el silencio se hacía presente entre ellas. ¿Por qué simplemente ella no se olvidaba de ese sujeto ahora que ya lo tenía a él a su lado?   
  
Megumi, por su parte, sabía qué tanto molestaba todo esto a Tetsuya. Él no debió fijarse en la mujer que tanto ama Kenshin pero no podía culparlo de nada, al fin de cuentas el no sabía que Himura y el legendario Battousai eran una misma persona que defendería a muerte de ser necesario lo que era suyo.   
  
- Ahora recuerdo que necesito hacer un encargo -se detuvo Megumi de repente frente a una tienda donde vendían diversos tipos de hierbas curativas (disculpen, no se como se llaman estos lugares) -Tetsuya-san, necesito algunos consejos tuyos. Debo comprar algunos medicamentos.   
  
Tetsuya asintió. Megumi y él se dirigieron a la tienda pero Kaoru permaneció en su lugar.   
  
- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Kaoru?  
- ¿Eh? No… No se preocupen por mí. Yo los esperaré aquí -le sonrió para luego dirigirse a una pequeña tienda de telas que estaba a unos cuantos metros.   
  
Algo afligido, Tetsuya se reunió con Megumi. Mientras tanto, Kaoru observaba algunas de las telas que estaban exhibidas en las afueras de la tienda. Los colores eran tan vistosos que llamaron de inmediato su atención. Se imaginó vestida con un kimono hecho de tan hermosa tela que llamara la atención de Tetsuya o Kenshin. Sin embargo, recordó que su rostro ya no era tan agradable a la vista y que no era una mujer digna de llevar sobre si prendas tan bonitas.   
  
En ese momento, frente a esa tienda, corría un hombre pelirrojo con dirección opuesta a la que ella y sus acompañantes tenían pero se detuvo de repente al percibir un olor que llamó su atención. Al darse vuelta para buscar el origen de aquel olor a jazmín se encontró con una silueta conocida que le daba la espalda. Era una mujer vestida con un kimono azul claro con flores de sakura, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo… Kenshin se acercó poco a poco a ella con la esperanza de que su búsqueda hubiera terminado.   
  
Kaoru sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella. Seguramente Megumi y Tetsuya habían terminado su encargo.   
  
- ¿Tetsuya? -preguntó al darse vuelta. Definitivamente no estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que iba a encontrar.   
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
  
****  
HOLA!!! Espero realmente sus comentarios. Me ha costado algo de trabajo seguir con el fic porque me han surgido muchas cosas que hacer pero prometo terminarlo.   
¡¡GRacias a todos por sus animos!! 


	7. Inconsciencia

CAPITULO 7. Inconsciencia  
  
******  
  
Kaoru sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella. Seguramente Megumi y Tetsuya habían terminado su encargo.   
  
- ¿Tetsuya? -preguntó al darse vuelta. Definitivamente no estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que iba a encontrar.   
  
******  
  
Kaoru dejó caer el metro de tela que tenía en las manos cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a ella. A pesar de todas las cosas que deseaba decirle el día que pudiera regresar a su lado ni una palabra podía salir de su boca. Sin embargo, de inmediato recordó su cicatriz y bajo la mirada muy apenada por lo que seguramente aquel hombre le diría al verle en ese estado.   
  
Kenshin por su parte emitió un suspiro de alivio al verla frente a si sana y salva. Todos esos horribles pensamientos que lo habían atormentado durante más de dos semanas al fin se habían esfumado. Ella estaba viva y esta vez no iba a dejarla ir por ningún motivo. Al verla bajar la mirada él se acercó para abrazarla. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas…   
  
- Discúlpame, Kaoru -le susurró al oído.   
  
Al sentir la fuerza con la que los brazos de Kenshin la estrechaban contra él Kaoru no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos. Inevitablemente recordó aquel día que él se despidió antes de marcharse a Kyoto.   
  
- Kenshin, yo…  
- No vuelvas a hacerme esto.   
- ¿Eh?  
- Si vuelves a alejarte de mí… no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer.  
  
Kenshin la miró a los ojos esta vez. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la cicatriz de la chica. Kaoru dio algunos pasos hacia atrás al notar su mirada llena de desconcierto.   
  
- ¿Pero qué…?  
- Es una larga historia -balbuceó ella al bajar la mirada nuevamente. No se dio cuenta que el simple hecho de verla así comenzó a despertar culpa y coraje en Kenshin lo cual estaba abriéndole la puerta de salida a Battousai- Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a…  
- ¡Kaoru!  
  
Una voz llamó la atención de ambos. Kenshin reconoció al sujeto que llamaba a su Kaoru desde unos cuantos metros atrás. Era el doctor amigo de Megumi, aquel que estaba impregnado con el olor a jazmín de Kaoru el día que lo conoció.   
  
- Tetsuya…   
  
En ese momento Kenshin recordó que Kaoru lo había confundido con él desde un principio.   
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo ese sujeto? -le preguntó mientras lo observaba acercarse.   
- Bueno… Tetsuya se hizo cargo de mi en la clínica desde que…  
- Suficiente -le interrumpió molesto- Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.   
- Pero, Kenshin…   
- No es correcto que te refieras a ese doctor con tanta familiaridad -aseveró para luego detener a Tetsuya con una de sus miradas mas funestas. Realmente Battousai no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara lo que es suyo.   
  
Kaoru no entendía el proceder de Kenshin, pero lo que él hizo a continuación de esto la dejó aún más confundida. Se acercó y sin decir nada más la cargó entre sus brazos.   
  
- ¡Kenshin, ¿qué haces?!  
- Llevarte a casa.  
  
Ella iba a replicarle nuevamente pero observó con asombro que los ojos de Himura habían cambiado de color. Quien la estaba cargando y llevando a casa no era Kenshin sino Battousai. Varios escalofríos se apoderaron de su cuerpo al comprenderlo y más aún al pensar que quizás tendría que enfrentarse a él al confesarle porque había desaparecido.   
  
Por su parte Tetsuya aún no podía moverse. Le era difícil olvidar aquella mirada llena de advertencias de todo tipo aunque la principal fue: No te acerques a ella o lo lamentarás.   
  
- No creí que esto sucediera tan pronto- susurró alguien detrás de él.   
- Megumi…   
- Será mejor que regresemos a la clínica, Tetsuya-san.  
- ¡Qué!... ¡No podemos dejar que ese sujeto se lleve a…!  
- Te aseguro que ese sujeto por ahora es muy peligroso para ti. La única que puede calmarlo es Kaoru así que debemos darle tiempo. Mañana podremos ir al dojo y darle una explicación con mas calma.   
- Pero…   
- Por favor, no insistas. Ya te había advertido que esa chica no era para ti, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Tetsuya la miró algo molesto ante su comentario pero cedió al notar que ella hablaba muy en serio.   
  
- Esta bien… Solo prométeme que mañana iremos a verla, Megumi-san.  
- Por supuesto. Después de todo fuiste tu quien la cuido la mayor parte del tiempo. Estoy segura que Kenshin te lo agradecerá.   
- No me interesa el agradecimiento de ese sujeto -murmuró- Lo único que me interesa es Kaoru.   
  
Con estas últimas palabras Tetsuya y Megumi volvieron a la clínica del Doctor Genzai. En tanto, Kenshin y Kaoru cruzaban el puente que los llevaba al dojo Kamiya.   
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
Autora:  
  
¡Por favor, disculpen el retraso!... Esta vez no pude escribir más por falta de tiempo. Es que he andado muy ocupada estos días pero prometo que muy pronto continuaré como antes este fic. ¡¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han puesto!! Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. 


	8. Inconsciencia II

CAPITULO 8. Inconsciencia II  
  
******  
  
- No me interesa el agradecimiento de ese sujeto -murmuró- Lo único que me interesa es Kaoru.   
  
Con estas últimas palabras Tetsuya y Megumi volvieron a la clínica del Doctor Genzai. En tanto, Kenshin y Kaoru cruzaban el puente que los llevaba al dojo Kamiya.   
  
******  
  
Yahiko estaba entrenando en el patio del dojo cuando vio llegar a Kenshin con Kaoru en brazos. Dejó caer la espada de bambú que tenía en las manos y fue corriendo hacia ellos muy emocionado de ver por fin a su sensei en casa.   
  
- ¡Kaoru! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás lastimada? ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?  
  
El chico no se percató de la mirada de Battousai, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era su maestra. Seguramente estaba herida ya que Kenshin aún no le permitía ponerse de pie ella sola.   
  
- Bueno… Yahiko, yo…  
- Será mejor que vayas a avisar a Tae y a Tsubame que Kaoru ya está en casa -le interrumpió Kenshin sin mirar a Yahiko a los ojos.   
- ¡Si! ¡Les dará mucho gusto saberlo!... Ojala me encuentre a Sanosuke en el camino.  
  
Yahiko salió de inmediato del lugar en dirección al Akebeto sin sospechar la autentica razón por la que Kenshin quería quedarse a solas con Kaoru.   
  
- "Solo esto me faltaba"… -pensaba Kaoru luego de un inaudible suspiro- Ken… Kenshin… Yo… no estoy herida. ¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?  
  
Kaoru no recibió respuesta alguna. Lo único que Kenshin hizo fue dirigirse al pasillo que lo conducía a las habitaciones del dojo.   
  
- " ¿Y ahora que haré?... Creí estar lista para enfrentar a Kenshin pero… no se si pueda enfrentar a Battousai. Además… seguramente Tetsuya debe estar muy preocupado".  
  
En ese momento Kenshin se detuvo justo frente a su propia habitación.  
  
- Desde hoy dormirás en mi cuarto.   
- ¡¡Qué dices!!  
- No permitiré que te alejes de mi… y tampoco voy a permitir que nadie me quite lo que es mío.  
  
Kenshin entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta inmediatamente después sin soltar a Kaoru. Luego caminó hacia uno de los rincones en los que se recargó para después dejarse caer hasta sentarse recargando a Kaoru sobre sus piernas. Esto la incomodó mucho así que trato de levantarse pero Kenshin la sujetó con fuerza contra su regazo.   
  
- ¡Kenshin!... ¡Me estás lastimando!  
  
Battousai la soltó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Notó el miedo que reflejaban ante su presencia, sin embargo no desistió en lo que estaba haciendo. Al contrario. Sujetó con fuerza el rostro de Kaoru para que lo viera directamente.   
  
- ¿Quién te hizo esto? -murmuró fríamente mientras con uno de sus dedos delineaba la cicatriz en el rostro de la chica.   
- No voy… ¡No voy a decírtelo a menos que me sueltes!  
  
Esta respuesta molestó aún más a Battousai. Impulsivamente jaló un poco el kimono de Kaoru dejando su hombro izquierdo desnudo. Uno de los moretones que aún no había desaparecido del todo llamó su atención rápidamente.   
  
- ¿¡Qué haces?!  
- ¡Dime quién te hizo esto! -exigió otra vez.   
- ¡Kenshin!...  
- ¿Acaso no vas a decírmelo?  
- ¡No lo sé!... No sé quienes fueron… -replicó entre sollozos. Jamás creyó que Kenshin pudiera torturarla de esa forma- No pude… ¡No pude ver sus rostros!...   
  
Al escucharla, Kenshin volvió a mirarla en silencio durante algunos segundos. Luego tranquilamente acomodó el kimono de Kaoru e intentó limpiar sus lagrimas con sus dedos. Poco a poco, y con mucha suavidad esta vez, la atrajo hacia su regazo rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos.   
  
- Tranquila… Tranquila, Koiishi… -le susurró para después darle un beso en el oído. Kaoru intentó alejarse pero él se lo impidió sin lastimarla- Te prometo que encontraré a los que te lastimaron y recibirán el castigo que merecen por tocar a la mujer de Battousai.   
  
Los ojos de Kaoru mostraron su asombro ante las palabras de Kenshin.   
  
- ¿Aún no puedes entenderlo? -le miró fijamente con esos hermosos ojos dorados que lo caracterizaban- Sé… que desde hace mucho debí haberte reclamado como mi mujer pero mi otro yo se empeñaba en intervenir argumentando que algún día yo podría lastimarte… Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que él mismo pudiera hacerte daño…   
- ¡No! ¡Kenshin no tuvo la culpa de…!  
- El y yo somos uno mismo -aseveró sin dejarla hablar- Pero esta vez no dejaré que él reprima mi deseo de tenerte solo para mi. Ahora… él se siente culpable por lo que te sucedió y querrá alejarse aunque intentes justificarlo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?... ¿Quieres que nos alejemos de ti?  
- ¡Claro que no!... Lo que pasa… Lo que pasa es que…   
- Sshhh… -murmuró acariciándole el cabello- Por hoy ha sido suficiente… Descansa. Te prometo que lo obligaré a quedarse contigo sea como sea. Tú le perteneces y ni siquiera él puede cambiar eso.   
  
Kaoru se dejo envolver por la temible calidez que emanaba de Battousai. Ella desde un principio había aceptado a Kenshin con todo y su pasado porque, aunque él no deseaba aceptarlo, su vida futura dependería siempre de ello. Sin embargo, siempre le había temido a esa oscura parte del rurouni al que dejó entrar a su casa un día. Cada vez que él aparecía ella sentía que podía perderlo, que regresaría a su vida de asesino y que la dejaría para siempre. Lo que hoy comprendió, por el contrario, fue que Battousai también se interesaba en ella de la forma en que Kenshin lo hacía pero demostraba su amor de manera muy diferente. Battousai la asustaba pero también la deseaba a su lado. Kenshin era amable y la queria pero siempre la protegía alejandola de si mismo. Todo era tan confuso. Definitivamente necesitaba aclarar varias cosas; además, debía contarle lo que sucedió el día que la atacaron. Quizás cuando lo supiera ni Battousai ni Kenshin querrían saber nada más sobre ella.   
  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
****  
  
autora: ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! … Por favor, disculpen mi tardanza otra vez pero es que los últimos meses del año son los más pesados para mi. Espero que este capitulo les agrade aunque siento que esta algo raro. Prometo que Tetsuya saldrá en el próximo capitulo, esta vez decidí dedicárselo solamente a K+K. Bueno, ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra. Gracias por sus reviews a todos!!!!   
  
¡Ha! Y disculpen estos dos capítulos cortos… Yo creo que el próximo lo tendrán dentro de un mes mas o menos porque en verdad estoy completamente llena de trabajo. De antemano les agradezco la espera. 


	9. Preocupación

CAPITULO 9. Preocupación.  
  
******  
  
Kaoru se dejo envolver por la temible calidez que emanaba de Battousai. Ella desde un principio había aceptado a Kenshin con todo y su pasado porque, aunque él no deseaba aceptarlo, su vida futura dependería siempre de ello. Sin embargo, siempre le había temido a esa oscura parte del rurouni al que dejó entrar a su casa un día. Cada vez que él aparecía ella sentía que podía perderlo, que regresaría a su vida de asesino y que la dejaría para siempre. Lo que hoy comprendió, por el contrario, fue que Battousai también se interesaba en ella de la forma en que Kenshin lo hacía pero demostraba su amor de manera muy diferente. Battousai la asustaba pero también la deseaba a su lado. Kenshin era amable y la queria pero siempre la protegía alejandola de si mismo. Todo era tan confuso. Definitivamente necesitaba aclarar varias cosas; además, debía contarle lo que sucedió el día que la atacaron. Quizás cuando lo supiera ni Battousai ni Kenshin querrían saber nada más sobre ella.   
  
******  
  
Unas horas después Kaoru despertó. Se había quedado dormida en brazos de Battousai pero ahora se encontraba sola en su habitación recostada sobre el futón de Kenshin.   
  
- "¿Qué… Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde está…? ¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Cómo fui a dormirme mientras Battousai estaba despierto?! ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que Kenshin ha vuelto a la normalidad o si no…!"  
  
En ese momento alcanzó a distinguir las voces de dos personas que parecían discutir en el pasillo. Eran Kenshin y Sanosuke. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando Sanosuke abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué haces levantada? ¡Se supone que debes descansar!  
- Sano… -le miró contenta de volver a verlo pero de inmediato recordó el motivo por el que se levantó- ¿Dónde está Kenshin?   
- Está en la cocina preparando la cena.   
- ¿Cena?... ¿Acaso…?  
- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vaya por él?  
- No… No es necesario… "Seguramente ya volvió a ser el mismo de antes".  
- Bien. Entonces creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Kaoru. Hace un rato estuve platicando con Megumi y me contó parte de lo que pasó.   
- ¿Y qué fue lo que te contó? -preguntó cabizbaja, ocultando su melancolía en una diminuta sonrisa.   
- Me dijo… cómo fue que llegaste a la clínica y porqué deseabas que nosotros no nos enteráramos de dónde estabas.   
- Imagino que vienes a reclamarme por mi estúpida conducta, ¿no es así?  
- Eso deseaba al principio, pero… luego hable con Kenshin y me explicó que él tuvo que ver en tu decisión así que me temo que no puedo reclamarte nada -sonrió sin dejar de observar desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga.   
- Pero Sano… Kenshin no tuvo nada que ver en esto. En realidad yo…  
- Nunca imagine que Megumi se prestaría para esconderte -le interrumpió- Pero tal vez fue lo mejor. Ahora te encuentras en casa y es todo lo que debe importarnos.   
  
La extraña reacción de Sanosuke dejó sin palabras a Kaoru. Definitivamente no podía creer que su amigo la recibiera sin la gran cascada de reclamos y preguntas que ella esperaba.   
  
- Ahora mas vale que le diga a Yahiko que ya estas despierta. El chico también quiere hablar con su maestra antes de cenar.   
- A… Aguarda, Sanosuke… -suplicó algo apenada aún- Dijiste… que habías hablado con Megumi hace un rato. ¿Estaba con ella un doctor llamado Tetsuya?  
- No, pero ella lo mencionó varias veces. Dijo que él te había cuidado todos estos días, ¿verdad?  
- Si… ¿Y no sabes si vendrá mañana él o Megumi?  
- Al parecer ambos vendrán a comer mañana. Quieren hablar con Kenshin para explicarle todo lo que pasó.   
- Entiendo.   
- ¿Así que Megumi-san y Tetsuya-san vendrán mañana? -intervino Kenshin llamando su atención- ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado, Sanosuke?  
  
Kaoru observó los ojos de Kenshin y de inmediato emitió un suspiro de alivio al notar que habían recobrado su color violeta y que una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era saber si recordaba algo de lo que había sucedido ese mismo día.   
  
- Lo había olvidado por completo. Bien. Será mejor que vaya por Yahiko. Los dejo.   
- La cena ya está lista. Si lo deseas Yahiko y tú pueden servirse. Kaoru-dono y yo iremos en un momento.   
- OK. Eso haré.   
- " ¡Vaya! No se si es bueno escucharlo llamarme Kaoru-dono otra vez o no" -meditó Kaoru al agachar el rostro nuevamente- Kenshin, siento… haberme quedado dormida en tu habitación. Será mejor que la arregle.   
- No es necesario que lo haga, Kaoru-dono. Cuando usted termine de cenar vendrá a acostarse de nuevo.   
- Bueno… Eso tengo planeado pero… mi habitación…  
- Tu habitación… -sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuarto de Kaoru- En ese lugar dormí varias noches esperando tu regreso. Es una lastima… que no volverás a usarla.   
- ¿De qué hablas?  
-Ya te lo había dicho. En mi habitación estarás segura. Nadie volverá a lastimarte, yo me encargaré de eso.   
- " ¡Entonces… si recuerda lo que paso esta tarde!"… Ken… Kenshin…   
- No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez. No te alejaré de mi ni un solo instante y tampoco permitiré que tu lo hagas -murmuró luego de cerrar los ojos para después alejarse de ella un par de pasos- Mañana agradeceremos a Megumi-dono el haber cuidado de ti estos días, en cuanto al sujeto llamado Tetsuya…  
  
En ese momento las voces de Tae y Tsubame se escucharon en la entrada del dojo.   
  
- Llegaron dos invitadas más. Será mejor que preparemos todo para recibirles, ¿me acompaña, Kaoru-dono? -volteó a verle como si nada hubiera pasado, ofreciéndole su mano. Kaoru solo lo observaba fijamente sin saber qué hacer.   
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
*****  
Hola!!! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han puesto y también les agradezco la espera. Estoy segura que ya podré poner un capitulo por semana o con mas frecuencia. Espero que este les guste y esperen el próximo muy pronto. 


	10. Pensamientos

Capitulo 10. Pensamientos.  
  
*****  
  
En ese momento las voces de Tae y Tsubame se escucharon en la entrada del dojo.   
  
- Llegaron dos invitadas más. Será mejor que preparemos todo para recibirles, ¿me acompaña, Kaoru-dono? -volteó a verle como si nada hubiera pasado, ofreciéndole su mano. Kaoru solo lo observaba fijamente sin saber qué hacer.   
  
*****  
  
En ese preciso instante Yahiko apareció apresurándolos para recibir a Tae y Tsubame. Kenshin bajó el brazo y Kaoru decidió seguir a su alumno. No sabía porqué pero en ese momento Kenshin le daba más miedo de lo que le causaba Battousai.   
  
Tae y Tsubame se mostraron muy contentas de volver a ver a su amiga sana y salva en el dojo. Mientras cenaban le preguntaron dónde había estado todo ese tiempo que se ausentó. Sano y Kenshin se dedicaron a dar las explicaciones y ella solo confirmaba lo que ellos decían. Por supuesto, omitieron platicarles aquella pelea que Kaoru y Kenshin habían tenido.   
- Entonces… ¿tuviste que enfrentarte a esos hombres sin armas?  
- Yo no sabía a donde me dirigía… Nunca pensé llegar a un lugar tan peligroso, por eso no llevaba mi katana.   
- Quedo muy malherida, por eso Megumi la recibió en la clínica. Decidió no avisarnos nada para que no nos preocupáramos -explicó Sano luego de terminar de comer- Lamentablemente las heridas no cicatrizaron rápido, a eso se debió que tardó en volver.  
- Aún así ustedes tres estuvieron muy angustiados todo ese tiempo -aseveró Tae refiriéndose a Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko.   
- Debemos olvidarnos de eso ahora. Kaoru-dono está ya con nosotros -sonrió Kenshin.   
- Tiene razón, Ken-san.   
Sin embargo, nadie suponía la tormentosa preocupación que envolvía a Kaoru en esos momentos. Fue entonces cuando decidió que debía hablar primero con Tetsuya para tomar una decisión sobre lo que debía hacer con Kenshin.   
- "Quizás sea muy arriesgado… pero no puedo permitir que Kenshin o Battousai lastime a Tetsuya. El solo se dedicó a cuidarme y…"  
"También me ofreció por corto tiempo lo que Kenshin temía darme"  
  
Kaoru estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no observó la intensa mirada de Kenshin sobre ella.   
- "No quiero volver a perderla".  
"Seguramente debe estar pensando en ese sujeto"  
  
"Mañana Megumi-dono y él vendrán al dojo"  
"Volverán a verse. Tengo que asegurarme de que él note que ella es mía"  
  
"Pero… Estoy seguro de que hiciste mal al presentarte hoy frente a ella de esa forma.   
Ahora me tiene miedo y todo es culpa tuya" -recordó el momento en que le ofreció su mano y Kaoru dudó en acercarse a él.   
"No quieras reclamarme algo que tu también deseabas hacer, rurouni. Ese tipo quiere quitármela y no voy a permitir que lo haga, con o sin tu autorización"  
  
"Kaoru no es tuya… No es mía…".   
"Eso será cierto hasta el día en que tu la reclames como tal, y por lo que veo todavía faltan varios años y no pienso esperarte, así que tú decide… o te aseguro que le cortaré la cabeza a cualquiera que ose acercarse a ella".  
  
"No… No voy a dejar que la alejes de mi tu tampoco. Estoy cansado de aparentar que ignoro los sentimientos de Kaoru y que yo no los correspondo. Esta vez ni tu ni nadie va a intervenir entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?  
"Jmm… Ya lo veremos…"  
  
La lucha interna de Kenshin terminó en el momento en que se percató de que Kaoru lo miraba con desconcierto. Agachó la cabeza apenado por la situación. Esto confundió aún más a la chica.   
  
- "No parece ser el mismo que hace un rato deseaba mantenerme a su lado… ¿Acaso está recuperando el control sobre Battousai?... Si es así entonces pronto olvidará todo lo que me dijo".   
"¿Eso es bueno… o malo?"  
  
********  
  
Al poco rato después, Tae y Tsubame se despidieron de sus amigos. Sano se ofreció a escoltarlas hasta su casa.   
- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres que te traiga nada? -preguntaba Yahiko a su maestra mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Kaoru acompañados de Kenshin.  
- Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Yahiko, pero no necesito nada ahora. Solo quisiera descansar.   
- ¿Estas segura?  
- Claro -confirmó mientras se detenía frente a la habitación de Kenshin- Será mejor que tú también te vayas a dormir.  
- Está bien. Buenas noches, Kaoru. Buenas noches, Kenshin.   
El chico corrió hacia su habitación.   
- Yahiko en verdad te extrañaba mucho, Kaoru-dono.   
- Lo sé. Espero que mañana pueda entrenar un poco con él para volver a mi rutina de todos los días.   
- Pero aún necesitas recuperarte.   
- Te diré lo mismo que a Megumi, Kenshin. Conozco mi cuerpo… Se lo que puede y no puede hacer así que no te preocupes -murmuró llenándose de valor para enfrentarlo-. Y con lo que respecta a dormir en tu habitación…  
- Yo no dormiré contigo -aseveró interrumpiéndole.   
- ¿Eh?  
- Es… Es cierto que quiero que duermas en mi habitación para poder protegerte, Kaoru-dono… Yo… Me quedaré aquí afuera a vigilar.   
- ¿Vigilar qué no me vaya?... Por favor, Kenshin. Si no hubiera querido regresar te aseguro que nunca me hubieras encontrado.   
- No… ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! -replicó en voz baja, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.   
- Kenshin…   
- Yo… Yo te hubiera buscando por todas partes hasta encontrarte… Necesitaba… Necesito pedirte perdón por lo que dije aquel día… Nada de eso era verdad… Lo único que quería era protegerte.   
La respuesta de Kaoru fue inmediata. Se aproximó a él y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.   
- ¡No vuelvas a decir que querías protegerme!... ¡Ya te diste cuenta que tu protección no sirvió ni servirá de nada!... ¿Ves esta cicatriz que tengo en el rostro? ¡Cada vez que me veo al espejo recuerdo lo que perdí ese día! ¡Perdí la oportunidad de ser amada por algún hombre que en verdad quisiera darme algo más que su protección!  
Rápidamente Kaoru se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Kenshin perplejo. Jamás se había esperado que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Ahora entendía la autentica razón por la que Kaoru no quería que ellos supieran lo que le había sucedido. Ese día no solo la habían herido físicamente. También habían destruido sus ilusiones y sus sueños junto a alguien que la quisiera. No obstante, ella no lo estaba culpando a él por lo sucedido. Lo único que deseaba era que dejara de protegerla tanto.   
- "¿Acaso… era necesario que sucediera todo esto para entender lo que ella quería de mi?" -se preguntó mientras un par de lagrimas nublaban su vista.   
"No vas a darte por vencido con ella solo por esto, ¿o si?"  
  
" Kaoru… no quiere que la siga protegiendo… no me quiere a su lado…"  
"Definitivamente eres débil, rurouni. Estoy seguro que ahora vas a lamentarte por todo y querrás irte para dejarle el camino libre a ese doctor"  
  
"Quiero que Kaoru sea feliz"  
"Su felicidad fuimos y somos tu y yo… Hace poco le aseguré que no iba a permitir que te alejaras de su lado y cumpliré. Si no deseas que sea yo quien tome el control de la situación más vale que pienses la forma de obtener su perdón… ¿Entendiste, rurouni?  
  
"Tu no estás en posición de exigirme nada".  
"¿Quieres apostar?"  
  
La mirada de Kenshin reflejó un ligero brillo dorado. De inmediato el rurouni cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Tenía mucho que pensar y toda la noche para hacerlo.   
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
********  
¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este ultimo capitulo?... Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo y espero que en verdad les guste. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, son los que me motivan a continuar con esta historia y deseo de todo corazón que sigan escribiéndome lo que piensan de ella.   
Si hay algún problema sobre la escritura o no le entendien avisenme por favor porque luego cuando lo subo a fanfic.net me lo revuelve. Gracias. 


	11. Detalles

CAPITULO 11. DETALLES.  
  
*****  
La mirada de Kenshin reflejó un ligero brillo dorado. De inmediato el rurouni cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Tenía mucho que pensar y toda la noche para hacerlo.   
  
*****  
Kaoru terminó durmiéndose mientras lloraba sobre su futon. Al levantarse, la cabeza le dolía de la misma forma que aquel día que despertó en medio de un lugar desconocido solo para encontrarse con que estaba sola y herida. Pronto se dio cuenta de la hora. Ya era tarde.  
— "Recuerdo… que ayer hice algo que no debía —meditó mientras se cepillaba el cabello— Necesito aclarar las cosas pero lo primero es ver a Tetsuya".  
Al terminar de arreglarse sacó una hoja de papel de un libro y la partió a la mitad.   
— "Me temo que esta es la única forma".  
  
**********  
  
Al salir de su habitación Kaoru buscó a Yahiko y a Kenshin por los alrededores. Al primero que encontró fue a su discípulo quien practicaba fervientemente en el patio.  
— "Pobre Yahiko… Estoy segura que escuchó mi discusión con Kenshin ayer" —pensaba observándole, luego decidió interrumpirlo— ¡Buenos días, Yahiko!  
— ¿Eh? ¡Buenos días, fea!  
— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!  
Al poco rato Kaoru comenzó a perseguir a Yahiko por el lugar. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Lamentablemente, otra persona llegó a interrumpir tan plácido momento.   
— ¡Vaya, vaya! Se nota que ya estás mucho mejor, Kaoru-chan—dijo Sano mordisquenando su típico hueso de pescado.   
Yahiko corrió a esconderse detrás de Sanosuke sirviéndole éste de escudo en el momento que Kaoru iba a golpearlo.   
— ¡¡Aahhgg!! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!  
— Dis… Disculpame, Sano… ¡Todo es culpa de Yahiko!  
— ¡Pero si yo solo salude a la fea! —replicó sin dejar de burlarse.   
Kaoru no iba a dejar las cosas así por lo que nuevamente fue tras Yahiko para darle su merecido. Sanosuke los observaba satisfecho pero se le hizo raro ver que faltaba alguien más en la escena.   
— "¿Dónde está Kenshin?"  
Su pregunta fue contestada de inmediato al ver a Kenshin entrar al dojo cargando varios víveres. Su presencia detuvo en seco a Yahiko y Kaoru. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos.   
— Buenos días, Kenshin —le saludo Yahiko como todos los días.   
— Buenos días, Yahiko —respondió amablemente, igual que siempre. Luego su tierna mirada se dirigió a Kaoru— Buenos días, Kaoru-dono… Me alegra observar que se encuentra ya mucho mejor.   
— Eh… Si… —le evadió abiertamente— Yahiko, ¿quieres que entrenemos un poco antes del desayuno?  
El chico asintió.  
Sanosuke continuaba observando todo desconcertado. Decidió seguir a Kenshin a la cocina para preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo con Kaoru.   
— No se a que te refieres, Sanosuke —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su amigo.   
— ¿Cómo que no sabes a que me refiero? Simplemente es muy extraño que Kaoru te responda de esa manera. ¿Acaso volvieron a pelearse? No me digas que… —se quedó callado al ver que Kenshin tenía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo— Oye… ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?  
— Ayer al limpiar la cocina me pegue sin querer —mintió sin darle la menor importancia a la pregunta de Sano.   
— ¿Mm? ¿Estás seguro?  
— Sanosuke… Tengo mucho que hacer. Aún no está listo el desayuno y esta tarde vendrán Megumi-san y Tetsuya-san a comer. ¿Por qué no vas con Yahiko y Kaoru-dono y les ayudas a entrenar un rato?  
Sano se dio cuenta de que sería difícil averiguar qué le sucedía al rouroni así que, luego de verlo trabajar durante algunos segundos, decidió hacerle caso y buscar información con Kaoru. Lo que nunca imagino era que esto iba a ser aún más complicado de lo que pensaba.   
— ¡No pasó nada entre Kenshin y yo! ¿Satisfecho?  
— Pero…   
— Si me lo permites quiero terminar mi entrenamiento con Yahiko.   
— ¡Aguarda!...  
La chica lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y regresó al lado de su discípulo.   
Sin embargo, Sanosuke no iba a darse por vencido. Durante el desayuno todos permanecieron en silencio mientras comían. Eso confirmaba que algo había sucedido la noche anterior después de irse. Ahora necesitaba saber qué fue lo que pasó.   
— Cuando venía para acá me encontré a Megumi y a Tetsuya en el camino. Ambos preguntaron por tu salud, Kaoru — Sano intentó hacer conversación.  
Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Kaoru al escuchar el nombre de Tetsuya.   
— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?  
— Que te encuentras mejor… Ellos mismos lo comprobarán cuando vengan esta tarde. Megumi me dijo que quiere traerte algunas medicinas y Tetsuya me pidió que te saludara de su parte.   
— En… Entiendo…  
Muy pronto ella y Tetsuya se encontrarían otra vez y esto emocionaba de alguna manera a Kaoru. Kenshin no pasó por alto los gestos de la chica y tampoco Sanosuke.   
  
**********  
  
Kaoru iba de un lugar a otro cerciorándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para recibir a Megumi y Tetsuya. Su acostumbrado don de mando no llamó la atención de Yahiko o Sanosuke pero si la de Kenshin. Una parte muy oculta de su ser estaba ansioso de aparecer para terminar con los asuntos que tenía pendientes.   
  
Los invitados llegaron puntualmente a la hora acordada. Yahiko fue el primero en darles la bienvenida.   
— ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! ¡Los estábamos esperando!  
— Buenas tardes —saludo Tetsuya amablemente— Seguramente tu debes ser Yahiko, el alumno de Kaoru-dono.   
— Si, así es —respondió Megumi sonriente— Buenas tardes, Yahiko.   
Kenshin, Sanosuke y Kaoru hicieron su aparición en ese momento.   
— Hola, buenas tardes —les recibió Kaoru emocionada— Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir los dos.   
— Puedo ver que Sano tenía razón. Ya luces mucho mejor, Kaoru.   
— Si. Hoy pude entrenar con Yahiko y no sentí dolor alguno.   
— Entonces los chicos han hecho un estupendo trabajo aquí —Megumi les miró complacida.   
— Pero Tetsuya-san y tu cuidaron de Kaoru durante mucho más tiempo —intervino Sano—. Creo que esta vez el mérito es de ustedes.   
— Tetsuya-san fue quien se hizo cargo de Kaoru en realidad. Él es un gran doctor y amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando le pedí que me ayudara en la clínica aceptó de inmediato. De no haber sido por él mi trabajo me hubiera impedido atender a Kaoru como se debía. ¿No es asi, Tetsuya-san?  
La atención de Tetsuya estaba puesta completamente en Kaoru. Desde que ella apareció en su campo visual fue lo único que existió en ese instante para él. Por su parte, Kaoru tampoco dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos.   
— La comida ya esta lista —intervino Kenshin llamando su atención— Pasen, por favor. En un momento les serviré.   
— Yo te ayudaré, Ken-san —se ofreció Megumi acercandose a él para tomarle del brazo. Este hecho hizo que Kaoru desviara su mirada hacia ellos emitiendo un ligero gesto de molestia al darse cuenta de que Kenshin no rechazaba la ayuda de la doctora. Tetsuya pudo darse cuenta de esto.   
  
En tanto, Kenshin y Megumi entraban a la cocina sin que ella lo soltara del brazo ni un solo momento.   
— Kenshin… ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó preocupada.   
— ¿Eh? No… No es nada —sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Megumi-dono?  
— Te noto muy tenso —lo soltó lentamente— Parece… como si hubieses visto un fantasma hace un momento.   
— ¿Un… fantasma? —balbuceó emitiendo una ligera mueca de burla— No se a que te refieras, Megumi-dono.   
— Quizás se trata de un fantasma que puede quitarte lo que tanto quieres.   
Al escuchar esto Kenshin permaneció estático durante algunos segundos, luego continuó verificando la comida.   
— Kaoru-dono está recuperándose pero quiero pedirte que la revise nuevamente para estar completamente seguros de que no hay ningún problema.   
— En ese caso, creo que es conveniente que Tetsuya-san lo haga. Se lo pediré después de la comida.   
—… Gracias… Megumi-dono.  
En tanto, otra lucha se llevaba a cabo dentro de la mente de Kenshin entre Battousai y el rouroni.   
  
"Será mejor que este plan funcione, rouroni, porque de lo contrario tu espada volverá a bañarse de sangre. ¿Entiendes?"  
  
" Te dije que no permitiré que la alejes de mi… Kaoru será quien decida".  
  
" Y se decidirá por nosotros, ¿no es asi?"  
  
" Eso… es lo que más deseo en esta vida".   
  
El y Megumi se reunieron con los demás chicos quienes platicaban alegremente mientras aguardaban a la doctora y a Kenshin.   
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
*************  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!!! Espero en verdad me disculpen por haber tardado tanto en este capitulo pero es que tuvo muchísimo trabajo esta vez. Pensé en dejar de escribir pero me gusta mucho este fanfic y veo que a muchos también así que por ustedes continuaré en esto.  
  
¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! O ____ o 


End file.
